Tatsuki Arisawa
is a student at the Karakura High School, in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki, her childhood friend and former karate partner. Appearance Tatsuki is a teenager of average height and brown eyes. She is the more boyish friend of Orihime Inoue with contrasting appearances to her best friend. Tatsuki's frame is boyish, with a small chest and a very lean frame compared to Orihime's more curvier figure. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She usually appears in her school uniform or else her karate outfit while still training in school or at the dojo. Personality Tatsuki is protective and level headed most of the time, unless someone does something to provoke her. She uses her great strength to beat up anyone who troubles her friends or her. She has a lot of insight on Ichigo's personality. When they were children, Tatsuki regularly saved Ichigo when he was getting beaten up, as well as cheering him up when he was upset. A tomboyish karate practitioner with dreams of becoming a vale tudo champion, and already ranking Japan's second strongest in her age group. Her only obvious feminine trait is how she writes her name: using hiragana: (たつき), though this is because she thinks it looks feminine while she considers the kanji of her name to be un-cute. Tatsuki is best friends with Orihime Inoue and is constantly protecting her from men looking for a date, as well as Chizuru Honshō, the school lesbian, who often approaches and grabs Orihime's breasts. Tatsuki has done this since middle school, when she beat up some bullies who were trying to cut Orihime's hair, and had already done so once before her brother died. After that, Tatsuki promised to protect her from anyone who dared to make her cry, and she and Orihime became best friends. Like many of Ichigo's friends, Tatsuki is spiritually aware to the point that she can clearly see ghosts, Hollows, Shinigami, and other such supernatural phenomena, though she lacks any unique spiritual powers of her own. She is strong enough to survive spiritual attacks most humans are incapable of dealing with, though this may be due to her karate training. She also has the ability to sense Orihime from almost anywhere, even across dimensions; she is able to sense Orihime when she travels to Soul Society, but remarks that she can't sense her presence after Orihime is taken to Hueco Mundo. She has shown a very estranged side of her though at some points, mainly showing it to Orihime when they are discussing her affections toward Ichigo. One part, that was cut from the anime was when Tatsuki was actually disappointed in Orihime for not taking advantage of Ichigo when he thought she was hurt. She then went on to teach Orihime on how to take advantage of Ichigo. Plot The Agent of the Shinigami arc Tatsuki, in the earilier part of the series, was seen mainly by Orihime. Both were also talking about Ichigo's past by gossiping, talking about how much of a "mama's boy" he was, and by saying that he would always get beat up by her. They then got to the sad part of Ichigo's past, when his mother died. Tatsuki explained that he saw a girl jumping into a river (possibly having a current within the water,) and ran to save her, when here mother screamed out for Ichigo not to, her turned around, and his mother was dead. Soon, when the Hollow Numb Chandelier was at Karakura High, Orihime tried to rush both Tatsuki and Chizuru out of the area, making an excuse that her favorite show was on television. Tatsuki went to change her clothing, leaving Chizuru and Orihime behind. When Tatsuki comes back, with Chizuru injured from the Hollow's attack, she claims to the Hollow that she can sense it, and threatened to beat it up if it didn't go away. Tatsuki is then attacked, and injured by Numb Chandelier's attack. Orihime awakens her powers, and heals tatsuki. When orihime leaves to the Soul Scociety, she makes Orihime promise that she will come back alive, and safe. The Arrancar arc Later, during the first invasion of the Arrancar, she is nearly killed by Yammy Riralgo's Gonzui. She witnesses the fight between Ichigo and Yammy aswell. Another battle she witnesses would be Toshiro Hitsugaya's team, against Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's fraccion. In Karakura High, she is curious about Orihime's sudden dissapearance, and punches Ichigo across the face, breaking a window, and causing him to bleed. She is quickly restrained by Keigo Asano and Mizuro Kojima. She is also accompanied by him to Kisuke Uraha's shop, watching Ichigo depart to Hueco Mundo. The Hueco Mundo arc Tatsuki Joins the Karakura Raiser team, and is given a task to protect Karakura Town from Hollows. She saves Kon from Hollows, showing a new ability which incorperates her reiatsu to her fists called Deadly Raiser Magnum. When a huge, mountain looking Hollow apears, she and the rest of the team rush into it. They are attacked by many Hollows, and deafeat them. When the team manages to get into the Hollow, two other Hollows attack Keigo and Chizuru. She grabs one of the Hollows from the tail, banging it againts the wall, presumably killing it. She covers her body with her reiatsu, and uses her attack to kill the other Hollow. She also witnesses the fight between the Arrancar and Chizuru. Later on, she is then put to sleep, with the rest of the Karakura Raisers. Power & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been trained professionally since a young age in karate, Tatsuki has a high level of skill at it, enough to fight several enemies and also teach Orihime basics to defend herself. Tatsuki is considered the second strongest girl in Japan of her age group. She managed to come second in a tournament with a broken arm. High Endurance: Tatsuki's resolve to win is proven great enough for her to willingly continue in a national tournament with a broken arm. Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is enough to resist her from Yammy Riyalgo's Gonzui. In the Karakura-Riser omake, it is revealed that her spiritual power manifests itself, through her Raizer suit, in flame-like blasts called Riser Deadly Magnum, which she can shoot out of her fists or incorporate it in her fighting style easily defeating an average Hollow. Appearance in Other Media Tatsuki appears in both Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls as a playable character. She also briefly appears in the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. In the game she must be protected from Yammy and Ulquiorra by Chad, Orihime, and Uryū, until Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara arrive. Trivia *During an interview with Kon (manga only) he teased her for having small breasts (when compared to a fan) to which she replied they are actually C cup. *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Mou Aoi Tori wa Tobanai" by Hal References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female